


Virtual Ideation

by Mothpai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vocaloid, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Vocaloid - Freeform, Vocaloid!AU, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothpai/pseuds/Mothpai
Summary: In the digital world, entertainment is just short of a single click away. Real life entertainers are irrelevant, especially with the presence of android idols who can provide just as well without the worry of exhaustion or real human emotion. Gone are the days where people had to worry about the mental wellbeing of the very stars they so adore. Welcome to the Digital Oasis.ORThe Digital Oasis manufacture and update the Vocaprogram and their androids frequently. People believe that their favorite cyber stars are nothing more than putty for them to create new things, but what will happen when those idols begin to present more personality than they were expected to?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Virtual Ideation

Hello! This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I apologize for any formatting issues and other issues that may arise. I have a list of the vocaloids/utauloids the crew will be assigned to! This is more or less a way for me to save this fic as I do want to write other fics as well haha. I'll try to stick to a bi-weekly/monthly update schedule but its not promised so bear with me. 

VOCALOIDS

Dream- Hatsune Miku

Sapnap- GUMI

Georgenotfound- Megurine Luka

BadBoyHalo- Flower (V4)

Skeppy- OLIVER

Tommyinnit- Meika Mikoto

Tubbo- Meika Hime

Wilbur- Sakino Meiko

Technoblade- Kagamine Len

Fundy- Kaseno Teto

Boffy- Kagamine Rin

PRODUCERS

Grian

Ph1lza

JSchlatt

Nihachu

Quackity

Eret

Relationships:

Dream/George/Sapnap

Wilbur/Jschlatt

Skeppy/BadboyHalo

Techno/Grian


End file.
